Together Is All You Need
by Raingypsy
Summary: Dramione. Oneshot. Excerpt: “You’re amazing,” he murmured. He gently pushed back Hermione’s robes, slightly exposing her shoulder. He grazed her shoulder with his lips. Hermione shivered. Enjoy.


Hello all. This is something I wrote tonight. I have no idea how or why I did it but it took me forever and I'm quite pleased with how it turned out. Have a read and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to the talented JK Rowling. If it belonged to me, Hermione and Draco would be together!

* * *

The wind wafted through the trees, rustling the leaves and causing the thin, uppermost branches to gently sway. The sky was pitch black without even a hint of stars peeping from behind the overcast sky. There was no sight of the moon, no reflection of the glowing orb across the rippling lake. Just darkness. Draco Malfoy liked it better that way. It was familiar and comforting, like a well worn teddy bear to a small child. It also eliminated the potential problems the lightness may have caused. It eliminated the chance of them getting caught. And in some sick, twisted way Draco also found the darkness to be oddly romantic and less suffocating. It seemed to mask any awkwardness between the pair. They could just be themselves, without any reserves, without any acknowledgement of facial expressions.

Draco was now playing the waiting game. He always arrived several minutes early just to take in his surroundings and to get his bearings. He would always scan the area, from the highest tree tops to the smallest rock. Just for the certainty that they weren't being watched. Their relationship wasn't forbidden, per se. There were no laws or rules that forbade it. However, Draco knew, had he broached the subject of his admiration for Hermione Granger, he wouldn't just be reprimanded by his father but probably sent to Saint Mungo's. That's why he was so very careful.

After he had done his searching, he would settle himself down on a flattish, chunky rock beneath a tall willowing tree and wait. He always liked to guess which direction Hermione would appear from. If she'd met unexpected company on the way, he knew she would arrive, looking slightly flustered, from between the dense bushes to his right. If her progression had been uninterrupted, he knew she would arrive, beaming, from beneath an archway made by two hanging branches to his left. Despite where she arrived, Draco was always anxious to see her and he wasted no time in greeting her. It was always the pot of gold at the end of his day.

Their romance had never been the typical 'happy-ever-after'. There had been no moonlight serenades; no surprise bunches of flowers, no handwritten love notes. There had been notes of course but these were always scribbled hastily and straight to the point.

'_Thursday 9.30PM' or 'Free this afternoon?'_

Their relationship, passionate as it may be, was based on secrecy. Split second glances that left the receiver doubtful they had even existed, pieces of parchment perfectly passed with the slight brush of a hand, the facade that was upheld and performed seamlessly in front of peers.

There was a sudden rustling in a nearby bush and Draco tensed. He tightened his grip around his wand and caste his eyes towards the noise. He needn't have worried however, as after a few moments of silence, he heard a faint "It's only me," and Hermione appeared from behind the bush. Draco stood and embraced her.

"What took you so long?" he breathed, guiding her through the darkness. They both took a seat on the solid rock, their backs resting upon a thick tree trunk.

"I ran into some trouble on the way," Hermione puffed. It was moment's like this she was thankful for the darkness. Her hair had escaped from its restraints and was now in a wild bunch atop her head and her cheeks were flushed a deep crimson from the short run she had just made.

"What happened?" Draco asked curiously. He had taken one of her honey coloured ringlets between his fingers and was stroking it absentmindedly.

"Mrs Norris had me cornered a few metres before the Castle doors. I was worried for a moment that I wasn't going to make it in time."

Draco scowled. "Stupid meddling cat. How did you manage to escape?"

Hermione stiffened.

"Let's just say I used a charm I'm not too fond of," she murmured. "I used the Jelly Legs Curse".

Draco stifled a laugh. That was one of the things he admired about Hermione. Her incredibly kind heart. It was probably the reason he was sitting with her right now. Hermione had this amazing ability to see the good in every living creature, whether it be human or animal. Not many people possessed such characteristics. Very few people had ever been able to see him as anything but Draco Malfoy; rich, pureblood and highly arrogant. Hermione had delved past his pompous exterior and saw him for who he truly was. Draco; a decent person who just needed some guidance.

"You're amazing," he murmured. He gently pushed back Hermione's robes, slightly exposing her shoulder. He grazed her shoulder with his lips. Hermione shivered.

"You're pretty amazing yourself," she replied disjointedly. Draco continued to kiss her neck. Goosebumps emerged like tiny pinpricks, covering every inch of her body. It always astonished her how readily her body reacted to Draco. So much as an accidental bump and it was like someone had lit a match and set her heart on fire. She reclined back into the warmth of his body. She fit perfectly. Their contours seemingly made for one another, like two pieces of a puzzle.

"You know one day we are going to have to 'come out', so to speak," Draco commented. Hermione let out a small whimper.

"I know," she said matter-of-factly.

"Not many people are going to like it," he continued.

"I know that too," Hermione said.

Draco chuckled. "Is there anything you don't know?" he teased.

"Oh, an awful lot of things. For instance, I don't know what I'll do if you don't kiss me again very soon."

Draco grinned and readily consented, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Like that?" he asked.

"Perfect," she murmured happily.

"You are, you know," Draco swiftly replied. Hermione grinned and took Draco's hand.

"No Draco. _We_ are." Draco responded with another kiss, that was as sweet as the last, though lingering a little longer. Hermione sighed in happiness. She was quite content, just lying in his arms. It wasn't anything fancy or expensive but to Hermione it meant the world. She didn't ever kid herself that things were going to be easy and she knew it was only a matter of time before one of them slipped up. But at that very moment, lying in Draco's arms, she knew nothing would tear them apart.

They'd be ok.

* * *

A/N: Awww. What drabble! I know it would never ever be like that but I can always wish. Anywhoodle, please review! I tried so hard with this story and I'd love to hear how I went. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
